


12 Days of Brenda.Sharon

by ultragirlvfr750



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultragirlvfr750/pseuds/ultragirlvfr750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Brenda.Sharon oneshots revolving around Christmas.  I haven't done a very good job of actually writing enough of these so there are only 2 at the moment but it is my intention to eventually add more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brenda stood in her office staring pensively through the blinds into the murder room that only hours ago had hosted Christmas. She fished half heartedly into her candy drawer for a ding dong and then stopped. She wasn’t hungry. She was just, well, she didn’t know what she was. Walking to the window she wrapped her arms around herself trying to burrow herself into the warmth of her sweater.

The door opened with a soft click and Brenda didn’t need to turn around. The familiar sound of Sharon’s stilleto’s was announcement enough.

“Chief?” Sharon’s voice was low and husky and Brenda involuntarily shivered.

“I thought you’d be helping your mother with clearing everything up.”

“Lieutenant Provenza insisted on helpin’ Mama,” Brenda replied. “He’s always had a soft spot for her. He’s past the point of usin’ her to score points with me, either that or he just gets a kick out of rilin’ up Daddy by bein’ so solicitous.”

“Is something wrong Chief,” Sharon asked. She moved closer to Brenda without even thinking and raised her hand reflexively to comfort the other woman before quickly pulling it back. “You seem out of sorts.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Captain,” Brenda groused, “what on earth have I got to be out of sorts about?”

“Other than the burnt marshmallows on the top of the sweet potatoes, I can’t imagine a thing,” Sharon shot back. “I’ll leave you to whatever it is you were thinking about. It wasn’t my intention to intrude. I simply wanted to thank you for including me for Christmas.”

Brenda turned her gaze on the Captain and Sharon’s breath hitched in her chest. Those eyes, dark and full of depth, were what she’d been trying to avoid all evening. Here in the dim light of Brenda’s office they were almost black and full of something Sharon had never seen before. Warmth. And something else. Something that looked to Sharon like longing. 

“You didn’t have to invite me to eat with your squad, and your family,” Sharon continued in a rush. “But you did and I want you to know I appreciate it. Merry Christmas Chief.”

She started to back out of the room, trying not to trip over her own feet.

“Sharon?” Brenda called her back.

“Yes, Chief?” 

“If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be?” 

Sharon’s brow wrinkled as she tried not to think of something that would make her sound overly sentimental.

“If I could have anything, I guess it would be to be surrounded by the people that I love most.” Sharon sighed. “To remind them how much they mean to me.”

“That’s charmin’ Captain,” Brenda replied and for the first time since Sharon entered the room she smiled.

“Really, it doesn’t sound trite?” Sharon asked

“Not at all. It’s…it’s….just lovely.” Brenda’s voice was soft and Sharon had the feeling she’d been about to say something else.

“What about you Chief, if you could have anything what would it be?”

“This.” Brenda breathed.

And with one quick movement she yanked Sharon to her, wrapping her arms around her, fingers winding in the Captain’s hair, kissing her long and slow and deep. Sharon was so shocked that at first she couldn’t respond and then she returned Brenda’s kisses, her tongue sliding into the blonde’s mouth, her teeth nipping along her bottom lip. 

“This,” Brenda moaned against Sharon’s mouth. “I have wanted to do this for so long. This is all I want for Christmas.”

“Then shut up and kiss me,” Sharon growled and she realized that no matter what happened next, the New Year had just gotten very complicated.


	2. 12 Days of Brenda.Sharon Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tiny imagined deleted scene in Living Proof Part II

“Why are you draggin’ me in here?” Brenda hissed as Sharon yanked her into the bathroom. “I thought we were going to the Media Room.”

“We are,” Sharon purred, “but I needed to do this first.”

Before Brenda could say anything the Captain was kissing her. Brenda growled in the back of her throat, her tongue darting into Sharon’s mouth. As their kiss intensified Sharon pushed Brenda against the wall and the lithe blonde’s hands instinctively pulled the older woman against her, cupping her ass, grinding their hips together. Sharon trailed her lips down Brenda’s neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. 

Brenda gasped and her fingers wound their way into the Captain’s hair. She could feel the heat between them and as Sharon pushed harder against her Brenda felt a flood of wetness between her legs.

“What in the world.” her breath was ragged, “are y’all doin’?” 

“I’m being friendly,” Sharon mumbled against Brenda’s mouth. “We are friends now, Chief. I’ve even met your parents,” she continued between kisses.

Brenda groaned, pulling Sharon’s shirt free from her pants.

“They caught me off guard. How was I supposed to know they would be in the murder room? I thought they’d be off shoppin’. It’s Christmas, for heaven’s sake.”

She thrust her hand past Sharon’s waistband and felt the brunette gasp and arch toward her as her fingers slid effortlessly into Sharon’s heat.

“That was quite a little show you put on for them,” Sharon said breathlessly. “I almost had heart failure when you introduced me as ‘your Captain’. Whatever happened to keeping that particular nickname between us?”

Brenda answered by dragging her index finger through Sharon’s wet folds, teasing her clit.

“Fuck me,” Sharon cried.

“Is that an order, Cap’n?”

Sharon moaned and rocked against Brenda’s palm.

“Because I was plannin’ on makin’ it up to you, missin’ your flight to Park City and all.”

Brenda could feel Sharon’s thighs clench.

“And I was plannin’ on takin’ my time.” Sharon made an inarticulate noise as Brenda withdrew her hand. “Besides,” she continued, “I just can’t wait to see you bein’ angry with me in front of Buzz. See how good your actin’ skills are.”

“What do you want to bet I’m more believable, Chief?” Sharon tucked in her blouse and straightened her jacket, regaining her composure as she smoothed her hair. 

“And don’t be too hard on him. He spent a lot of time cobbling together all the audio from the 911 calls and the cell phone footage we got from the witnesses, and we wouldn’t want him to think he wasted his time even though the recording is basically useless. It’s all still in Albanian.”

“What do you mean it’s still in Albanian?” Brenda’s voice went up an octave. “I thought you’d have it translated.”

“Now that, Chief, is exactly how I want you to play it in there.” Sharon smirked. “Just be your usual outraged self, and follow my lead.”

With a last twitch of her suit jacket, Sharon pulled open the bathroom door.

“You won’t be the one goin’ first tonight,” Brenda muttered as she straightened her skirt.

Sharon turned back the smirk still on her face.

“Perhaps not, but Chief….” 

“Yes, what is it Cap’n?” Brenda said with a glare.

“Before you step out into the hall you should probably wipe that lipstick off your neck. It really isn’t your colour.”


End file.
